There is a growing need and demand for access to devices which provide electronic information or enable electronic-based transactions. There is a growing need and demand for the use of devices which electronically provide information, transactions and entertainment. As a result, there is a need to increase the utility, accessibility, operational convenience, number of functions, versatility and space efficiency of such devices.